HERMANDAD
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Por muchos años estuvieron alejados, el destino lo reunió para separarlos un vez más. Una visión melancólica de estos hechos protagonizados por los hermanos Pines, historia plagada de sentimientos profundos, amor, rabia, rencor, todo lo que callaron por tanto tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR ALEXANDER ROBERT HIRSCH**

 **HERMANDAD**

 **Stanley**

 _Dime, al menos cómo te llamas, Abel es mi nombre, dijo Caín.*_

 _-Stan…ford Pines_ –lo había dicho, ahora no existía vuelta de hoja. Tal vez en ese momento no estaba consciente de todo lo que iba a perder, pero que más daba perder un poco más en mi vida si lo perdí de nuevo a él.

Después de ese primer tour, después de esa primera visita a la cabaña, la soledad peso aún más, por un momento las preguntas de los extraños, sus voces llenaron el lugar, mi mente dejo de pensar en mi hermano por un instante. Siempre fui un estúpido, lo dijo mi padre, lo dijo mi madre e incluso lo dijo él. Por qué no lo escuche, deje que mi dolor y mi rencor hablaran por mí en ese lugar, quería decirle lo mucho que me dolía el habernos separado y que a pesar de eso espere por muchos años esa llamada, esa carta, que me dijera que me necesitaba una vez más porque el estúpido orgullo me impedía a mi hacerlo. Cuando llego esa postal a mi puerta sonreí, como no lo había hecho en muchos años, vendí mis pocas pertenecías para poder viajar a su lado. Pero maldita sea, todo se había ido a la mierda en un santiamén, ahora todo era mil veces peor, carajo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que siguiera con vida, sin embargo no me rendiría, no lo haría aunque me costara la mía, si esa porquería a la que yo llamaba vida, lo haría por estar de nuevo juntos, el sentir el abrazo que esa vez el destino nos arrebató.

Poco a poco las cosas se fueron acomodando por llamarlo de alguna, todas las noches bajaba a intentar echar a andar el maldito portal pero todos mis intentos resultaban inútiles. Cada intento fallido dolía más que la herida de mi espalda, que cada pelea perdida, que cada promesa rota, pero lo acontecido esa noche sobre todo la culpa era lo que me obligaba a seguir.

Hacía muchos años que no tenía contacto con mi familia, sólo de manera esporádica una posta de Ford que simplemente decía _"Espero que estés bien"_ , muchas veces no las respondí, las rompía y decía odiarlo un poco más. Guardaba sus cosas, era demasiado doloroso verlas ahí, todas ellas eran un recordatorio de los que nos había separado, de lo que dejamos de compartir, de lo que nunca entendiera de él. Timbró el teléfono, en el casi de par de meses había estado ahí no sonó ni una vez lo descolgué.

-Ford, hijo me alegra encontrarte –la voz del otro lado era una que también lastimaba.

Hice un sonido de afirmación más no dije nada, era mi madre la que continuaba hablando.

-Ojala este año puedas venir a casa para Navidad, bueno tu padre no ha estado muy bien de salud en estos días realmente lo alegrarías si vieras –sonaba preocupada.

-Antes de que preguntes, no, no he sabido nada de Stanley. Shermie tiene tantas ganas de verlos a ambos – continuaba diciendo –bueno hijo te dejo, continua esforzándote.

Únicamente hice otro sonido sólo que ahora era de afirmación, después simplemente colgué.

Ahora mi mente era un desastre, me daba cuenta de todas las cosas que había perdido, de las personas a las que lastime, del tiempo perdido. Él desapareció, para los del pueblo yo era él, pero no podría engañar a mi familia, en algún instante comenzarían las preguntas, realmente creerían lo que paso, la única respuesta que llego a mi mente es que si ya había tomado su lugar, su vida dentro de ese lugar que más daba perder definitivamente la mía.

Repare su viejo auto, lo puse a mi nombre, lo llene con mis pertenecías, con las cosas que dijeran que yo laguna vez estuve ahí, conduje hasta las afueras de Oregón en los límites con Nevada, una de esas carreteras desoladas me ayudaba, adiós freno de mano, adiós Stanley Pines.

Trabajaba en la cabaña cuando una vez más sonó el teléfono, lo descolgué sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría esa llamada.

-Ford –decía con la voz entrecortada, uno cuantos sollozos más y lo dijo – Stanley murió.

-No respondí nada –creo que ella interpreto mi silencio como la reacción a la noticia.

-Su funeral será pasado mañana, por favor ven –decía llorando.

-No puedo madre –fue todo lo que dije y colgué.

Desde esos días nadie volvió a llamarme Stanley, ese era un pobre diablo de New Jersey que había muerto como vivió en los límites de lo legal pero tampoco era Stanford, ese había sido un desgraciado sabiondo que dejo a su familia, y a quien lo amaba por perseguir sus estúpidos misterios, yo era Stan, simplemente Stan el Señor Misterio.

Pasaron varios años, la Cabaña Asesina se volvía popular entre las personas del pueblo, un nombre algo siniestro pero extrañamente acorde con lo que en ella había pasado. Ahora era incluso alguien reconocido dentro del pueblo y admirado por unos cuantos, no podía dejar de sentir cierta alegría irónica porque de esta manera fue como ambos fuimos de alguna manera reconocidos por los demás.

Seguía cada noche en mi intento de traerlo de nuevo, a cuenta gotas descifraba un poco de esa infernal máquina, pero sin los otros dos diarios no podía seguir avanzado, busque entre sus cosas pero no existían pistas de donde los había ocultado, _"maldito paranoico"_ lo insulte una ve más. Lo único que encontré fue un nombre entre los registros _Fiddleford Hadron McGucket_ , incluso su dirección también se encontraba en Gravity Falls, al parecer este tipo colaboró con él. Me arriesgue a que mi fachada fuera descubierta pero si había trabajado con el nerd podía ayudarme, no imagine encontrarme con la visión de la locura reflejada en sus ojos, grito al verme, sabía que me confundía con Ford.

-Espera –dije tratando de calmarlo lo sujete por los hombros.

Miro fijamente mis manos, toco mis dedos y lleno de terror grito. _-¡¿Demonio quién eres tú?!_

De la casa salió una mujer con un niño pequeño, que se aferraba a sus piernas preguntando qué era lo que le ocurría a su padre. Me miro profundamente, llena de odio y rencor, sin esperarlo me abofeteo.

 _-¡Lárguese de aquí! ¡Jamás se vuela a acercar a nosotros!_ –dijo dándome otra bofetada.

No puede decir nada, además no valía la pena insistir se notaba a leguas que la cordura había abandonada a ese desgraciado a hace bastante tiempo. Regrese a la Cabaña, me serví una copa y un vez más pensé en mi hermano, por mucho tiempo lo tuve en un pedestal de lo que nunca seria yo, en lo inalcanzable, después de todo él era el hijo predilecto, quien nos sacaría de la miseria. Sin embargo esa visita, esos golpes recibidos en su nombre de dejaron ver ese otro lado de Ford, él también tenía defectos, él también se equivocaba, él también había lastimado a los que lo rodeaban, él también era un _hijo de puta_ a su manera.

Sólo me quedaba seguir trabajando, sin descansar, sin detenerse, sin pensar, con la determinación de traerlo de vuelta porque a pesar de que fuera un gran bastardo yo también lo era. Incluso en eso nos parecíamos, habíamos dejado a nuestra familia, defraudado a las personas que nos habían ayudado, herido a las que nos habían amado, por el simple afán de demostrar algo, ahora con los años ese "algo" parecía carecer de total significado.

La labor de traerlo de vuelta se había tornado larga, de ese día ya habían trascurrido cinco años y yo aún no tenía ni idea de cómo arrancar esa jodida cosa. Más de una vez pensé en abandonar el proyecto, ¿realmente valía la pena consumir mi vida por un maldito malagradecido? La respuesta siempre resultaba sencilla, claro que sí, era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, además aunque me costara admitirlo lo extrañaba tanto, dolía verme al espejo y ahí encontrar dentro de mi rostro su estúpida cara de nerd. Todo había sido mi culpa, y la culpa es un gran motor para hacer las cosas.

Una vez más sonaba el teléfono, con los años creo que para mi familia se perdió el recuerdo de la voz de Stanford y la diferencia entre la Stanley, ahora sólo conocían la de Stan.

-Ford tu padre murió – mi madre decía extrañamente tranquila desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento madre –respondí secamente.

-¿Vendrás verdad? –pregunto ahora con la entrecortada.

-No, estoy ocupado. Pero enviare unas flores –conteste.

-Perdóname –decía llorando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Madre – lo dije porque era verdad, cada acción tanto mía como las de él eran nuestra responsabilidad.

-Si hijo, perdóname al final nuestra familia se rompió. No puede volver a ver tu hermano tampoco tu padre, él incluso no te vio a ti. Temo que tampoco te volveré a ver. Perdóname por no haber sido una buena madre –carajo sí que dolieron sus palabras.

-Está bien madre iré – dije para tranquilizarla. Pero aquello se convirtió en una promesa rota, una de las tantas de había hecho, una más de las que haría después.

El día que fue el funeral de mi padre saque mis viejos guantes de box, y decidí entrenar un poco, claro en aquel instante me pareció buena idea que mi oponente fuera la pared. No deje de golpearla hasta que el dolor me doblo, hasta que la sangre incluso se alcanzara a trasminar por los guantes, más de una vez utilice ese método para no perder mi cordura, para no desistir, para no ponerle final a todo incluso a mí.

Limpiaba mis puños en el baño, una vez más me mire al espejo, en efecto ya no existía Stanley pero tampoco estaba Stanford, deseaba que este extraño peregrinar terminara lo más pronto posible. Ahora incluso existían más cosas las cuales nunca podría reparar, más heridas que se negaban a cicatrizar, cada vez más fragmentada mi existencia, solo existían los pedazos de los hermanos Pines que conformaban a este que se hacía llamar Stan.

Un par de años se sumaron a la cuenta, intentos frustrados, roces con lo legal, sobre todo la inevitable soledad, eso era mi vida, una vida que no dejaba de girar alrededor de ese otro, si de ese otro el cual ahora parecía más bien un invento de mi imaginación su existencia que algo real.

Jamás imagine que me tomaría más de treinta el reencontrarme con él una vez más.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _Notas del autor:_

Breve y dramática únicamente serán 4 capítulos, este fic tiene la intención de mostrar los sentimientos así como los pensamientos de Stanley y Stanford Pines con respecto a su separación.

*Fragmento del libro "Caín" de José Saramago, bueno no puede dejar de pensar que la historia de Caín y Abel se parecía a la de los Stan's quien la conozca se dará cuenta muy bien a que me refiero. Les recomiendo su lectura, no es una lección de catecismo es una adaptación literaria de un hecho conocido magistralmente logrado por uno de los ateos más reconocidos del siglo.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR ALEXADER ROBERT HIRSCH**

 **HERMANDAD**

 **Stanford**

 _Qué diablo de Dios es éste que, para enaltecer a Abel, desprecia a Caín*._

Por fin me había atrevido a mandarla, esa postal en la cual encontraba una esperanza, aunque pasó incluso más de un año desde que comencé a escuchar las primeras voces, ahora simplemente estas no se callaban. Sentía que mi cordura lentamente se diluía, que poco a poco se me escapaba.

 _-Él no vendrá, él te dejo sólo_ – decía la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

 _-¡Stan vendrá! ¡Stan me ayudara!_ –dije gritando hacia la nada porque ahí tenía muchos años estaba solo.

Subí a la habitación y me deje caer sobre el sillón, destapé el coñac que desde hace tiempo parecía siempre estar a la mano.

Pero era verdad Stan me había dejado solo, él se buscó lo que había pasado, incluso se llevó mi oportunidad de salir de New Jersey, mi sueño de ser alguien. Si, así había sido él porque incluso había pensado en convencerlo para que se fuera conmigo al West Coast Tech, algo podíamos hacer juntos pero no, lo arruino todo y me mando a esa universidad de mierda.

Nunca se lo dije pero siempre lo envidie, deseaba tener eso que al se le daba con tanta facilidad, odiaba su capacidad de ser feliz, de sortear los problemas, de seguir a pesar de que no pudiera, él era lo que yo nunca seria. Conforme íbamos creciendo lo veía jugar con otros, siempre tuvo la oportunidad de hacer amigos pero regresaba conmigo, iba hacia el rincón del patio de la escuela donde me encontraba leyendo solo, me miraba, sonreía y sabía que Stan era mi amigo.

-¿Por qué me dejo solo? –dije en voz alta para mí mismo.

Cazadores de tesoros, que ilusos éramos en ese entonces, ahí estábamos el uno para el otro sumidos en nuestra fantasía de mujeres y paisajes paradisiacos. Pero la vida no puede resultar tan fácil, tan simple, tan feliz. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí feliz? No lo recuerdo, sin duda fue hace muchos años. Me quite los lentes, toque mis sienes y quise rememorar ese último instante de felicidad que se negaba a aparecer, y ahí estaba él, más bien estábamos los dos en ese tonto baile escolar, riendo por nuestra falta de suerte con las mujeres. Eso también resultaba ser una mentira, él había conseguido una cita pero no me dejo solo, no era tan mal hermano después de todo.

-¿Por qué me dejo solo? –dije otra vez en voz alta.

Era extraño creí que toda la vida estaríamos juntos, éramos hermanos, éramos gemelos, éramos familia, éramos amigos y ahora unas décadas después éramos un par de desconocidos. ¿Tal vez siempre lo fuimos? ¿Tal vez así tenía que ser? Logre muchas cosas solo aunque tuve que esforzarme al doble, pero esa era mi especialidad, logre lo que me propuse, logre ser alguien. ¿En serio lo logre?

Seguimos existiendo el uno sin el otro, encontré todas estas cosas a las que dedique mi vida. Esos diarios eran la muestra mi genio, la evidencia de mis hallazgos, eran mi vida. ¿Por qué esta vida sabia tanto a fracaso?

El día que lo hechó mi padre simplemente cerré las cortinas, esa noche fue la primera de muchas que pase solo. Tras dieciocho años de compartir la habitación, de escuchar sus ronquidos en la noche, de contarle mis miedos nocturnos, de compartir nuestros sentimientos, esas cuatro paredes se llenaron de silencio. Del silencio que tantas veces le exigí, del silencio y la penumbra que dejaba escapar a mis demonios, en este lugar incluso esos demonios tenían nombre y voz, miles de voces que gritaban dentro de mi jodida cabeza.

Mis padres discutieron al respecto durante todo el día siguiente y muchos otros, mi madre quería que fuera por Stan, por su hijo de espíritu libre, siempre le quise preguntar que se supone que significaba eso, donde me dejaba a mí. Acaso era esclavo de mis propias ideas, abrí los ojos y mire alrededor, atrapado en este infierno que yo mismo construí del cual no era capaz de dejar y sonreí, ¿acaso al enviar esa postal espero que él me rescate?

Le volvió a exigir una vez más que trajera de vuelta a Stanley, incluso lo abofeteo un par de veces, él bebé lloraba ella también, yo fingía no escuchar ni darme de cuenta de nada. Mi madre me grito para que la apoyara, suponía que extrañaba a mi hermano, no respondí nada únicamente tome mis cosas y me fui a mi habitación. Soy un gran bastardo.

Después de eso nada fue igual, no se hablaban, no se miraban, sólo se dejaban romper por lo que había pasado, en ese momento supe que dejamos de ser un familia. Lo maldije varias veces, resultaba que ese imbécil era quien nos permitía estar juntos, ahora simplemente éramos un grupo de personas que compartían el mismo techo.

En cuanto me gradué me fui, los deje, deje a mis padres para que pudieran lidiar ellos solos con sus propias acciones, yo ya no quería saber más de todo eso.

En la universidad recibía una carta de él de vez en cuando, una que otra llamada, pero cada vez era más difícil mantener una conversación que no terminará en pelea o en un silencio insoportable, al final dejo de buscarme y yo a él.

-¿Por qué me dejo solo? –volví a repetir.

Cuando llegue a este lugar todo parecía pintar diferente, era el lugar que había soñado, el que me proporcionaba el material y los recursos para no detenerme. Cada día me llenaba de conocimiento, de cosas que jamás imagine que existieran, vi seres, vi cosas que nunca otro humano había presenciado todo aquello era mío, se convertía en parte de lo que yo era.

Incluso la soledad parcia despejarse un poco cuando Fidds decidió trabajar conmigo, compartí esos descubrimientos, construiríamos eso que nos daría respuesta, eso que yo desesperadamente buscaba, eso que me impedía detenerme, quería darle significado a mi asquerosa vida.

Casi estaba listo, ya únicamente faltaban algunas cosas, esto nos pondría en otro nivel, nos llevaría al nivel de auténticos científicos, pero aquel maldito accidente tenía que ocurrir. Me dijo que tenía que destruir el portal, pero ese artefacto era el objetivo de mi vida, el trabajo de muchos años, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirme eso?

-¡Esta máquina es peligrosa! ¡Vas a traer el fin del mundo con esto! ¡Destrúyela antes de que nos destruya a todos!–dijo conmocionado.

Era algo en lo que había trabajado tanto y por tanto tiempo, ya ahora él me media desecharlo, me negué, dijo que quería pronto olvidar todo y renuncio.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo hare sin ti! ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie! –le grite antes de que se fuera, sin embargo el nombre de Stanley llego a mi cabeza.

También fue la primera vez que escuche las voces, que comencé a dudar de mi cordura, la primera noche que me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y pese a eso me tarde en contactarlo, yo y mi maldito orgullo.

 _-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estás listo para las respuestas? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar? ¿Todo tu trabajo ha valido la pena? ¿Conseguiste lo que querías? ¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Acaso no vez la ilusión? ¿No te das cuenta que sólo eres una oveja que camina al desfiladero? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Quién eres tú Stanford Pines?_

 _-¿Quién eres tú Stanford Pines? –_ Se repetía en mi cabeza. - _¿Quién eres tú Stanford Pines?_

 _-Tú no eres nada…_

Abrí los ojos súbitamente, me había quedado dormido en esos momentos las voces se intensificaban, me atormentaban, pero sobre todo me hacían dar cuenta de mis errores, de todo lo que había perdido.

-¿Quién eres tú Stanford Pines? –me pregunte a mí mismo. Que irónico es que conociera las respuestas a tantas cosas, esa era una pregunta para la cual ni siquiera tenía palabras.

Tome de mi saco las pastillas para dormir que me permitían descansar por una par de horas, le di un trago al coñac, me deje caer en el sillón y antes de perder la conciencia dije.

-Por favor Stanley no me dejes sólo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

*Fragmento del libro "Caín" de José Saramago.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERMANDAD**

 **STAN**

 _La historia de los hombres es la historia de sus desencuentros con Dios, ni él nos entiende a nosotros ni nosotros lo entendemos a él._

Me mire fijamente en el espejo, era la misma imagen de todos los días desde hace más de treinta años claro con el estrago de los años, esa era la cara de un viejo, pero esta vez no pude evitar preguntarme quién era, si ahora quién diablos sería yo. Lo había recuperado a él o al menos eso deseaba pensar, estaba de nuevo ahí, no sólo había sido un sueño que me había atormentado por décadas, él realmente estaba ahí. Toqué mi barbilla el dolor que todavía se sentía me lo confirmaba, muchas veces pensé en cómo sería ese momento en el que nos volviéramos a reencontrar, siempre pensé que le pediría perdón y él haría lo mismo sin embargo lo que pasó fue que nuestros viejos rencores salieron a flote. Mierda al parecer esos años de miseria no nos habían enseñado nada. Por una vez quería escuchar un gracias de sus labios, acaso era tan malditamente difícil de decir.

-De verdad no vas a agradecerme ¿cierto? –le dije, no es que quisiera pleitesía de su parte, únicamente una pequeña palabra que me dijera que todos esos años habían valido la pena.

No hubo respuesta, solamente su mirada furiosa y el silencio.

-¡Bien! Bajo una condición. Aléjate de los niños, no los quiero en peligro. Porque hasta donde yo sé, son la única familia que me queda. Después de esas palabras ninguno dijo nada, esas cosas que callamos fueron las que nos llevaron hasta este punto y ni siquiera por saberlo éramos capaces de ceder.

Fui a mi habitación y golpee la pared, ahora que Ford estaba ahí, a pesar de que volviera a estar a mi lado la pregunta permanecía ¿Acaso valió la pena?

En menos de unas cuantas horas perdía de nuevo mi vida, ¿era justo lo que me pedía?, le devolvería su nombre, su casa, y tal vez volvería a empezar donde se habían quedado sus inútiles investigaciones pero eso dónde me dejaba a mí. Obtener una nueva identidad no era difícil, sin embargo por qué tendría yo que renunciar una vez más, es que acaso no había perdido ya lo suficiente que el destino ahora quería quitarme esto.

Me senté en la cama y quise pensar en que sería lo mejor por hacer, era obvio que me tendría que marchar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de tal manera que no me di cuenta, se supondría que ese día de reencuentro debería de estar lleno de felicidad pero por el contrario era triste, jodidamente triste y me sentí más solo que nunca tanto que mi corazón dolía.

Sujete mi cabeza apretando mis sienes, porque esto se sentía más como una derrota que como a una victoria. Por qué no estaba dispuesto a bajar al sótano y decir lo siento, pensé que eso era lo que me impulsó por treinta años pero ahora todo era incluso más confuso. Me deje caer en la cama y volví a pensar en mi vida, en todas esa cosas que desaparecieron entre mis manos en un instante.

Recode lo que le dije, "Vaya hermano que resultaste ser. Te importan más tus estúpidos misterios que tu familia". Extraño que las utilizara alguien más en mí, si esas palabras que yo le dije antes de que despareciera, ahora entendía perfectamente porque las había utilizado sin duda vaya hermanos que resultamos ser. Pasaron diez años desde que Ford cruzo el portal, diez años de intentos fallidos para traerlo de vuelta y dos desde que nuestra madre había muerto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo regrese a Glass Shard Beach, por muchos años me falto el valor suficiente para siquiera acercarme a unos estados de distancia pero ese día la nostalgia me impulso a hacerlo. Recorrí esas viejas calles en las que crecimos, en las que vivimos tantas cosas juntos, en las que comenzó esta maldita historia, en las que la ira nos inundó el corazón, pero el coraje no me fue suficiente para pasar por la vieja casa por lo que decidí ir directamente al cementerio. En el camino compre flores, iba en busca tal vez de un poco de redención, tal vez en medio de ese lugar podría confesar todo lo que pasó sin temor a ser juzgado, en realidad nunca supe bien porque decidí ir. Tranquilo, lleno de árboles, un poco de viento salado tocaba mi rostro, a decir verdad parecía un lugar prefecto para descansar por la eternidad.

Ahí estaban tres tumbas compartiendo el apellido, fue menos extraño de lo que imagine el ver que una de aquellas llevaba mi nombre. Le pedí disculpas a mi madre y a mi padre por haberlos defraudado, por las promesas rotas, por las mentiras, por todo lo que había dicho y hecho, porque se fueron de este mundo y nunca supieron la verdad, esperaba que donde se encontraran supieran todo lo que ocurrió además lo que hacía con el afán de que él regresara. Miré una vez más la tumba que llevaba mi nombre me pareció que no era del todo falsa ya que sin duda Stanley Pines estaba muerto, el Stanley niño que soñaba con viajar por el mundo en compañía de su hermano ya no existía ahora únicamente estaba yo.

Decidí marcharme el nudo que se formó en mi garganta amenazaba con asfixiarme, me despedí, fue extraño sabía que no tendría una respuesta.

 _-¡Vaya que si tienes lo cojones para presentarte después de tantos años_! –dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Sonreí, esa fue mi idiota reacción, me sentí feliz, ahí estaba él, intente acercarme me continuo hablando.

 _-¿Por qué te presentas ahora? ¿Acaso las suplicas de mamá nunca fueron suficientes para que vinieras? ¿Es que no eras tú mejor que todos nosotros? ¡Responde maldita sea Stanford!_ –dijo lleno dolor.

Tenía veinte años que no nos veíamos además está el hecho de que los éramos gemelos fue lógico que no me reconociera, apreté mis puños fuertemente dentro de mi chaqueta y solamente pensé por nada en este mundo dejes que te vea las manos.

-Shermy es más complicado de lo que parece –dije tratando de que se calmara un poco.

 _-¡No me llames así! Así era como me llamaban mis hermanos y en lo que a mí respecta tú no lo eres_ –dijo con todo el coraje que su voz era capaz de expresar.

-Lo siento Sherman, es solo que ocurrieron muchas cosas que no entenderías –hubiera querido decirle en ese momento todo lo que había ocurrido.

 _-¿Qué no lo entendería Stanford? Eso crees, no, el que no lo entiende eres tú. No entiendes que el que se quedó aquí a vivir el dolor de nuestros padres fui yo, no, tú no entiendes que fui yo quien los vio apagarse día a día, que fui yo quien vio como nuestro padre se volvió una sombra gris después de que ese idiota muriera. Que fui yo quien vio como nuestra madre todos los días miraba por la ventana con la esperanza de verlos llegar, y después de verte a ti una vez más, no, tu no la viste como fue muriendo lentamente. ¿Acaso sabes que agonizo por más de una semana? Además que en sus últimos momentos lo que dijo fueron sus nombres, ¡dime acaso sabias eso Stanford! ¡Dime maldita sea! ¡Dime por qué te olvidaste de todo nosotros!_ –al decir esto él lloraba como jamás lo había visto.

No pude responder nada, además que podría decir que justificara todo lo que ese imbécil y yo habíamos hecho. Siempre pensé que mi familia me había abandonado, pero yo también lo había hecho sólo que resultaba más conveniente culpar a todo los demás.

-Hermano no sé qué decirte… -respondí tratando de controlarme lo mejor posible.

 _-¿Hermano? Vaya hermano que resultaste ser. Te importan más tus estúpidos misterios que tu familia._ –Dijo recordándome mis propias palabras, en efecto era una mierda de hermano, olvide a mis padres, lo olvide a él y únicamente de concentre en mi dolor.

-Sherman déjame explicarte, podemos volver a ser una familia –le decía, incluso no me di cuenta en que instante saque las manos de mis bolsillos.

 _-No, Stanford entre tú y yo no hay nada más que decirnos, quisiste fingir que no existimos. ¿Por qué pretender ahora que te importo? Nunca intentes siquiera buscarme, para mi tú no eres NADIE._

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, en efecto tenía muchos años sin ser nadie y ahora fingía ser alguien más. Sin que se nos diéramos cuenta una mujer y un joven de unos veinte años se acercaron a nosotros, supe inmediatamente quienes eran pero no me atreví a pronunciar una sola palabra, ella supo o imagino quién era pero no dijo nada, él la última vez que me vio era un bebé era obvio que no recordaría, el muchacho nos observaba lleno de intriga hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Quién es él? –al decir esto me miró fijamente.

-Nadie hijo, él no es nadie. Creo que no me siento muy bien otro día regresaremos a visitar a tus abuelos y a tu tío –al decir esto los tomo de la mano y se marchó. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Shermy.

Ahora Ford me volvía a pedir que fuera nadie, que renunciara a lo poco que tenía, tal vez estaba en su derecho a pedirlo, pero de la misma manera en que yo ignoraba todo lo que tuvo que pasar Sherman en ese tiempo, todo lo que perdió, todo lo que vivió, todo lo que nunca se pudo reparar, era ser un desgraciado egoísta. Si un maldito egoísta, como lo fui por esos veinte años, como sin duda lo seguía siendo.

Por qué no podíamos entendernos fuimos en algún momento una familia, estuvimos juntos, crecimos juntos, nos amamos y al parecer nunca nos entendimos, estuvimos llenos de desencuentros, de desgracia, de orgullo, de dolor, hasta el punto que parecía que los Pines jamás podrían volver a estar juntos.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso no le importa todo lo que he perdido? Él mi hermano gemelo, él era mi mejor amigo, a quien le dedique la mitad de mi vida, por qué este sentimiento de fracaso se apodera más de mí. Por qué en estos momentos de desesperación regresa con más intensidad y me repite mil veces… ¿Acaso valió la pena?

Me levante de la cama y golpee una vez más la pared, ese extraño acto siempre me permitía recobrar un poco de mi cordura, después de unos cuantos golpes vi un papel muy que había sido deslizado por debajo de la puerta lo levante y lo leí.

 _Querido Tío Stan:_

 _Gracias por dejarnos pasar este verano en la Cabaña del Misterio, siempre he sabido que tú no eres "El chico malo", no, tú eres el mejor tío del mundo. Por ti ahora tenemos al tío Ford, te confieso algo yo no sabría qué hacer si perdiera a Dipper, pero no se lo digas. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, siempre serás mi tío favorito._

 _Con cariño Mabel_

Esa niña sí que sabía hacerme sonreír, tal vez esta era una nueva oportunidad para resarcir lo roto, esos dos niños representaban la esperanza para los Pines.

Sonreí como en aquella ocasión hace trece años cuando él toco mi puerta y los vi primera vez.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _Notas del autor:_

Sin duda la relación entre los Stan's es muy compleja, pero para mí entendimiento ambos perdieron su vida, Ford dentro del portal y Stan por querer regresar a su hermano. Sin duda el personaje de Stanley nos genera más empatía porque podemos imaginar con más facilidad lo que vivió todo ese tiempo, en el caso de Ford creo que su personalidad todavía no es del todo clara pero el también sufrió la ruptura de su familia. Ahora porque utilizar a Shermy, desde una perspectiva lógica él fue quien se quedó con su familia, es hermano Pines que también nos podría contar su drama familiar desde la normalidad sin nada sobre natural.

Creo que fue un capítulo extremadamente emotivo, en el próximo conoceremos otro poco de Ford y su descenso a la locura.

Posdata: lo resubí ya que cometí un enorme error de temporalidad ya que también quería dar a entender que el bebé que vimos en el capítulo de los Stan's era el padre de los gemelos.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERMANDAD**

 **FORD**

 _Los niños, los niños eran inocentes, Dios mío, murmuro Abraham, y su voz fue como un gemido. Sí, será tu Dios, pero no fue el de ellos.*_

Pasaron varias décadas, tres para ser más preciso, y sin embargo hay tantas cosas que parecen iguales, siempre me dije a mi mismo que jamás regresaría a este lugar, que era mejor que lo olvidara, pero en el fondo, día tras día la única cosa que me permitía seguir sobreviviendo a ese infierno era la idea de tal vez volver. Ahora una estoy una vez más en este viejo sótano donde perdí tantas cosas, donde me perdí a mi mismo, ¿cómo pude ser tan iluso?, ¿soy un genio y me deje engañar?

Una vez más cuestiono mi intelecto, si, ese IQ tan alto que me permitió conectar dimensiones, traspasar universos no me ha permitido articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera crear un pensamiento acorde a la situación. A esta patética vida, esta existencia de mierda, a treinta años de dolor, por muchos años cuando en medio de la nada, o dentro de un vórtice cuando la tristeza me embargaba, siempre pensaba en Stanley, por alguna razón creía que era su dolor llegando hasta mi corazón, y eso me permitía creer que el mío también llegaba a él.

Cuando vi el portal me pareció un sueño, ese había sido una quimera que me atormento por años, que más que un sueño parecía una alucinación desquiciada de lo que más deseaba aunque me empeñara a negarlo, y ahí estaba. Dudé en un principio sobre cruzarlo, ese lugar de infinitas posibilidades, de múltiples mundos, de locura sin limites, de un sinfín de Dioses y Demonios, era el lugar en el que había vivido la mitad de mi existencia, hacia tanto que no conocía otra cosa, podría volver al mundo que pertenecía sin volverme un poco más loco. Mi vida siempre aun del otro lado del portal consistió en aprender, en llenarme de conocimiento, y al final de cada noche la pregunta regresaba ¿de qué me servía todo eso? La respuesta siempre era la misma, de absolutamente nada, todo eso que yo sabia, lo que conocía moriría conmigo, en ese universo que únicamente existía en los limites de la mente humana, yo no era nada, nadie que valiera la pena ser recordado, caminando siempre entre las sombras para prolongar mi existencia un día más. Sólo él sabia lo que había pasado conmigo, únicamente él podría regresarme, por qué tenía que depender de Stan para que mi ser no fuera del todo olvidado, a pesar al temor, de lo desconocido, de las dudas, de mismos cruce, con cada paso mi corazón se aceleraba, no supe las consecuencias que la actividad del portal habían tenido en mi mundo, no sabia que es lo que encontraría, respire profundo y una vez más estuve de vuelta en Gravity Falls.

Creí que lo esperaría por meses, Stan no porque tendría que acudir a mi llamado, pero cada día que se tardo, que no llego, era un día en el que yo decencia más y más a la locura. Ahora sabia que así se llamaba, por mucho tiempo lo llame "ingenio", "conocimiento", pero nunca fue nada de eso, únicamente fui una marioneta en el juego de mi "amigo". En cada rincón de la casa, de cada misterio descifrado por mí, con los nuevos conocimientos se fue diluyendo mi mente, ¿podría ser posible que todo estuviera dentro de mi cabeza? Pero el bajar al sótano y ver el portal, eso a lo cual yo llamaba el trabajo de mi vida, además de los sueños donde Cipher no dejaba de atormentarme me recordaban que todo eso era real, que además ese infierno que amenazaba este universo se debía por mi necesidad de encontrar respuestas. ¿Respuestas? No nunca encontré respuestas, sólo aquello que ese desgraciado Demonio me dejo ver, fui su peón, su oveja, pero lo irónico es que lo disfrute, ¿tal vez lo volvería a hacer? Es extraño tampoco para eso tengo por ahora la respuesta. Me maraville con lo desconocido, con las ideas que llegaban a mí minuto a minuto, yo forjé la daga que me atravesaba lentamente, construí a mano el sendero que me guiaba al abismo.

¿Por qué no me detuvo? ¿Por qué no lucho un poco más? ¿Por qué no me dijo que me extrañaba? ¿Por qué se olvido de mí? Me doy cuenta de que pasó esos mismos treinta años al igual que yo, perdido, siguiendo un sendero de pena, y ¿lo hizo por mí? No claro que no, no, simplemente fue la culpa de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero eso no abría ocurrido si yo no hubiera enviado esa postal, pero él respondió, Stan fue una vez más a mí. Cuando lo vi no tenia buen aspecto, claro el mío no era mucho mejor, era obvio que ninguno de los dos la había pasado bien, aunque no se pueden comparar unos cuantos fraudes y estadías en la cárcel con el fin del universo, de la misma realidad. Sin embargo se atrevió a decir sus sentimientos, lo que se guardo en esos diez años, y sólo puede escuchar sus reproches, me llamó egoísta, y tal vez si soy un egoísta de mierda, al irme de mi casa dejaron de importarme mis padres, mis hermanos, y muchos otros más. Pero él también lo era, nos culpo a todos de sus miserias, me culpo a mi, no entendía que lo que yo le estaba pidiendo era algo que nos superaba a los dos, que por primera vez en su vida hiciera algo que valiera la pena.

Comencé a temerle a lo que se encontraba dentro del portal, por tantos años ansié las repuestas, y que maldita casualidad el encontrarse un ser de "respuestas", no dejaba de cuestionarme todo lo que hice, Fiddleford no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, e incluso me sorprendió él que fundara esa extraña sociedad. Mi viejo compañero incluso lucia más loco que yo, él tampoco previó los resultados del camino que decidió seguir. Existían tan pocas cosas a las cuales aferrarme, pese al terrible miedo que me provocaba el portal, simplemente no podía, no era capaz de destruirlo, el que esa maquina desapareciera significaba que la mayor parte de mi también lo hiciera.

Recordé su cara de dolor después de que lo pateara contra el panel de control, sus golpes, pero sobre todo volví a escuchar sus palabras.

-¡Vaya hermano que resultaste ser! ¡Te importan más tus estúpidos misterios que tu familia! ¡Pues quédate con ellos! –todo aquello duro una fracción de segundo, y al mismo tiempo se convirtió en una eternidad.

Y caí en el abismo…

Jamás he sentido tanto miedo como en esos segundos, mi cuerpo era absorbido, le grité por ayuda, algo debía de hacer, me aterraba lo que se encontraba dentro, lo desconocido, lo que tanto había buscado. Luche, estire mis brazos, quise que aquello se detuviera, pero no fue así, nunca sabré por que lo hice, si acaso fue eso que llaman instinto pero le arroje el diario, y todo paso, mi cuerpo viajo, mi mente estuvo en un sopor de semiconciencia, me pareció escuchar que gritaba mi nombre.

Fue extraño mi primera noche de vuelta se parecía mucho a la primera dentro del portal, al abrir los ojos encontré algo extrañamente familiar pero al mismo tiempo desconocido, este lugar fue mi hogar por varios años y ahora me era tan ajeno, este no era el mundo que deje en mil novecientos ochenta y dos, no, nunca más lo sería. Regrese a la que alguna vez fue mi habitación, me dio risa recordar que me gustaba dormir en un sofá porque de esa manera no perdía tiempo arreglando una cama, trabajar en mi investigación era lo único que importaba. Esa noche era cálida, tan distinta a la ultima, se escuchan los ligeros murmullos del viento del bosque que atestiguo nuestra historia, no podía dormir, escuche unos golpes contra la pared, sabia que era Stan, esa siempre fue su manera de no volverse loco así que yo regrese a la mía, adentrarme dentro de los libros, en las investigaciones de otros y las mías me permitían concentrarme en mi intelecto dejar a un lado todo lo demás. Baje a mi estudio privado, a ese lugar que guardaba las pruebas de mi locura, resulto obvio darme cuenta de que nadie había estado a ese lugar en todas estas décadas, observe todo lo que existía en ese lugar, el polvo que las cubría parecía una capa de muerte, del tiempo que estuve muerto para este mundo, comencé a limpiarlas como si de esa manera pudiera recuperar algo.

Ahí estaban todos mis proyectos sin terminar, todo eso que me hacia sonreír y disfrutar de mi ingenio, ideas que se quedaron pausadas, congeladas en mi memoria, detenidas en el tiempo, siendo huella de lo que hice, de lo perdido.

Me senté en mi vieja silla, recargado en el escritorio, viendo esa tela que cubría la estatua de Cipher, pase mis dedos sobre todos los documentos que contenían mis distintas anotaciones, eran vestigios de mis sueños rotos, de las ilusiones olvidadas, de mis fracasos. Recargue mi cabeza, dispuesto a dormitar, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, en ese instante me arrepentí de que mi mente no pudiera ser borrada, porque a mi llegaba una y otra vez ese recuerdo, Stan y yo corriendo por las orillas del mar descalzos, riendo, siendo felices, diciendo…

-Amigos para siempre – dijimos ambos, ya nada de eso quedaba, ahora sólo éramos un par de extraños.

¿Por qué no le di las gracias? ¿Por qué lo haría? Él me arrojó al limbo, incluso robo mi nombre, vivió mi vida, se adueño de mi casa, estuvo aquí únicamente por enmendar sus errores no porque yo le importara, solamente fue la culpa. Con el tiempo tuve que aceptar muchas cosas, después de veinte años era obvio que nuestros padres ya habían muerto, jamás los volvería a ver, que envejecí solo, que el mundo siguió existiendo sin mí, resulta que ahora tengo dos sobrinos nietos los cual significa que tengo un sobrino, que Shermy continuo su vida, que nunca supo lo que pasó. Pero él no se fue, no desistió en treinta años, se quedo aquí, ¿realmente no se detuvo con tal de recuperarme? ¿Stan me sigues queriendo? ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste? ¿Acaso aun me consideras tu hermano? Él no me dejo…

Han pasado varios días desde que estoy de vuelta, he salido poco, todo mi tiempo fue consumido en la tarea de desmantelar el portal, ahora sin duda fue un fácil decisión, costo más trabajo de lo imaginado, pero sobre todo peligroso, nunca tuve previsto que su activación generara una ruptura entre dimensiones he podido contenerla pero no se por cuanto tiempo, si tengo suerte tal vez por una eternidad.

Además el mundo fuera de la cabaña es ahora el misterio, la televisión resulta ser todavía más ridícula que nunca, los pueblerinos parecen incluso más idiotas, no se como encajare en este mundo, aunque siendo sincero no es encajara del todo en el pasado.

Estoy de vuelta en mi mundo, pero este ya no era mi mundo, todo lo que yo conocía ya no existía o tenía una versión "mejorada", no puedo dejar me preguntarme si me he equivocado la cruzar el umbral, entonces comencé a poner más atención en él. Mi pequeño sobrino, si que nos divertimos juntos jugando "Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos", es bastante listo para su edad, sus anotaciones dentro de mi diario me sorprendieron descubrió cosas que yo no puede hacer, en cierta forma me recuerda a mi mismo. A Dipper también lo atrae lo desconocido, el misterio, el conocimiento, no deja de maravillarme su creciente intelecto, sus incontables preguntas, y no teme buscar las respuestas, no cabe duda el es todo un Pines al menos uno como yo.

Mirar a mis dos sobrinos es tan nostálgico, son amigos, mejores amigos como lo fuimos Stanley y yo, y eso si que duele. Pensé que al estar de vuelta en mi hogar seria feliz pero hasta hora no ha sido así, las heridas se han reabierto y sangran constantemente, se vierte por todo mi cuerpo el dolor, el rencor, el miedo, y la soledad. Veo a Stan y quisiera abrazarlo, pedirle perdón y juntos continuar, pero al verlo mi corazón se llena de odio y prefiero callar, morder mi labios y atragantarme con mis palabras ¿acaso esto nunca va a terminar? Por ahora no quiero pensar…

La voz de Dipper me trae de nuevo a la realidad, me dice que la cena esta lista, sonrío al recordar su última anotación en el diario.

" _Cada vez me encuentro más cerca de revelar quien es el autor del diario, no se quien sea pero no cabe duda que es un tipo genial"_

Ese chico tiene un gran potencial y comienzo a pensar que mi misión el mostrárselo, tal vez él sea el Pines destinado a cambiar el mundo…

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

Notas de la autora:

Quise que este capítulo fuera un tanto desordenado porque desde mi perspectiva creo que así serian los pensamientos de Ford, sin mucho orden al final en efecto el mundo que el dejo ya no existe, tiene que adaptarse a su nueva realidad, a ese vaivén de sentimientos que le genera su hermano.

Al final el no busca separa a Dipper y Mabel, únicamente el tiene otra concepción de lo que es crecer y desea darle una oportunidad a su sobrino.

En lo personal me gustaría que Dipper se quedara con Ford porque eso nos daría un buen mensaje de lo que es crecer, es dejar ir y eso incluye a las personas que amamos aunque eso no significa perderlas, cosa que no va pasar estoy segura.

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HERMANDAD**

 **TÍO STAN**

" _Los celos son su gran defecto, en vez de estar orgulloso de los hijos que tiene, prefiere dejar que lo venza la envidia, está claro que el señor no soporta ver a una persona feliz, Tanto trabajo, tanto sudor, para nada"_ *****

Eran casi dos décadas la que ya habían pasado desde que Ford desapareció dentro del portal, si casi veinte años de largas noches de dolor, muchas de insomnio, otras de memorias adormecidas por el alcohol y las pastillas. Lo único que me permita seguir viviendo a medias era esta ridícula farsa a la que llamaba "hogar" y "trabajo", cada día resultaba más frustrante y agotador qué el anterior, pero la voz de mi cabeza decía no te rindas, si lo haces lo perderás para siempre, algún día lo recuperaras, si, era sin duda la voz de la culpa, aunque ahora no estoy del todo seguro.

Esa semana había sido extenuante, por más que buscaba no encontraba esos jodidos diarios, tenía que seguir soportando la facha de ser Stanford, y por supuesto no faltaba quién lo buscara, si, buscara a ese estúpido genio y su ridículo potencial en base a las distintas investigaciones que dejo en la universidad. ¡Carajo! ¿Acaso no lo podían olvidar? No, por supuesto que no, la vida tenia que reprochármelo una y otra vez hasta dejarme en el borde de la locura. Sonó la puerta, estaba dispuesto echar a patadas a quién fuera, sin embargo reconocería esa cara aun después de tantos años, cómo olvidarla si también formaba parte de mi historia de derrotas.

-Hola –dijo un tanto inseguro –sé que tal vez no te acuerdes de mi pero… bueno creí que cuando estuvieras frente a mi sabría que de decir, es raro no sé cómo continuar.

-No digas más, eres Robert ¿verdad? –dije señalando lo obvio.

-Sí, creo que así será más fácil continuar –decía rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué te trae a Oregón desde Jersey? –le pregunte.

-En realidad tiene cinco años que vivo en California –señalo él.

-Ah, perdona mis modales. Pasa por favor –dije invitándolo a entrar.

-Gracias –contestó, entramos y nos dirigimos al comedor.

-Tienes un lugar bastante peculiar –decía sentándose en la silla.

-Es una manera de ganarse la vida –fue lo que contesté.

-Tío Stanford… Stan, la verdad no sé cómo llamarte –hablaba aun con inseguridad.

-Puedes llamarme Stan –si esa era la mejor manera.

-Quisiera saber cómo decir esto, pero no encuentro las palabras –dijo mirando a la mesa.

-Sólo dilo muchacho, sin rodeos –lo alenté.

-Es sobre Papá- continuó diciendo sin subir la mirada.

Sabía que por eso me buscaba, tenía que ser algo relacionado con Sherman -¿Qué pasa con el "gruñón"?

-Murió hace siete meses –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ahí estaba de nuevo presentándose en mi vida algo que jamás podría reparar. Permanecí en silencio un minuto, necesitaba ese tiempo para controlar mi corazón, mi dolor, me acaba de enterar que perdí a uno de mis hermanos para siempre.

-Lo siento hijo –le respondí intentando controlar mi voz.

-Por eso vine a buscarte, hasta hace un par de años me atreví a preguntarle qué fue lo que paso ese día en el cementerio. Me entere que eras mi tío, que bueno tu habías "abandonado" Jersey hace muchos años, y en especial a tu familia. Ese día comprendí muchas cosas de mis abuelos, de mi propio padre, de sus largos silencios, de sus miradas nostálgicas perdidas en los atardeceres de la bahía, de quienes eran esos jóvenes que aparecían en esas viejas fotos, y me di cuenta de lo rota que estaba mi familia – me dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Lo siento Robert, soy un gran bastardo –fue lo único que le pude decir.

-Eso es lo que quiero que sepas, ese día le pregunte si alguna vez supo porque te alejaste. Obviamente su respuesta fue no, me contó que todo se había ido a la mierda desde que el abuelo Fil corrió a tu gemelo de la casa, después tú te fuiste a la universidad y no volviste. Entonces le dije cómo es que sabía que tu no estabas sufriendo, ya sabes en personalidad era bastante parecido al abuelo, no me respondió nada únicamente guardo silencio. No volvimos a tocar el temas hasta hace unos meses, lo había ido a visitar, en contra de su personalidad me confió que estaba pensando en venir a buscarte, que incluso ya no le importaba porque te alejaste, desea tener a su hermanito una vez más a su lado, afortunadamente guardaba una de las últimas cartas que le escribiste a la abuela -continuó hablando.

-Lamentablemente murió dos semanas después de eso, lo encontraron descansando en su viejo sofá. Bueno a decir verdad tampoco había podido sobre ponerse a la muerte de mamá hace tres años, su nostálgico corazón no pudo más y se detuvo –unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, debí pedirle perdón. Creo que eso ya no sirve de nada ahora –dije dejando escapar también un par de lágrimas.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, Stan a mí no me importa lo que paso entre ustedes, todas las veces que se lastimaron, las cosas que nunca podrán recuperarse, lo único que quiere es que seas parte de mi familia –dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio muchacho? Soy un gran hijo de puta, de verdad me quieres cerca –le dije expectante.

-Todos cometemos errores, sabes jamás olvidare tu rostro ese día en el cementerio, voltee a verte antes de alejarnos lo suficiente para ya no distinguir tu rostro. Lo que yo vi ese día fue a un hombre con un inmenso dolor sobre sus hombros, tal vez que equivocaste al seguir tu carrera sobre tu familia pero para mí eso ya quedo en el pasado. Yo quiero recuperar a los Pines, de hecho déjame presentarte a alguien –se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Unos minutos después entro una joven mujer castaña, esta cargaba dos especies de canastas.

-Bueno tío Stan, ella es mi esposa Caskey. Estamos casados desde hace tres años –dijo ayudándole con unas de esa canastas.

-Mucho gusto Caskey Pines, pero tú puedes decirme Caz –decía con una enorme sonrisa que cubría casi todo su rostro.

-Stan… -un instante de duda, si mi joven sobrino era capaz de hablarme con el corazón porque no hacerlo yo. No, eso no era posible, ahí estaba sintiéndome miserable una vez más, siendo un maldito desgraciado, iniciaba esta oportunidad con una mentira. –Stanford Pines –esa repuesta me dolía tanto. –Pero puedes decirme Stan- dije estrechando su mano.

-Ya se mejor te diré Tío Stany –dijo entre risas.

-Caz, tienes razón eso suena genial. Bueno pero queremos que conozcas a lo más importante de nuestras vidas –en ese instante me di cuenta que aquello era un porta bebé. Cada uno tomó a esas pequeñas criaturas entre sus brazos.

-Ella es mi pequeña Mabel –decía Robert dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Y él es… -no puede escuchar bien su nombre la primera vez, ya que en mi cabeza únicamente daba vuelta una palabra "gemelos" –pero le decimos Dipper por su marca de nacimiento.

-Gemelos –fue lo que se escapó de mi boca.

-Si unos hermosos y terribles gemelos, sobre todo a la hora de cambiar pañales –decía Caz.

-Gemelos –volvía a decir.

-Sabía que te agradaría saberlo, después de todo tu tenía un gemelo –decía Robert volviendo a besar a su hija.

-Tiene seis meses –añadió Caskey.

-Eso quiere decir que Shermy no los conoció –dije entristecido.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que se alegra de que tú los conozcas en su lugar. Ellos no van a tener a sus abuelos paternos, pero tal vez puedan tener a su tío abuelo Stan –dijo sonriendo el joven –bueno claro si tú quieres ser parte de nuestras vidas.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? –me preguntó ella.

-No, no sabría cómo hacerlo –le dije temeroso.

-Es muy fácil, además un hombre tan grande como tú no tendrá problemas –puso al bebé en mis brazos. Lo cargue con un cierto temor, se veía tan frágil, sin darme cuenta Caz se acercó a mí con la pequeña Mabel, y sin que pudiera protestar la acomodo en mi otro brazo.

-Espera los voy a dejar caer –le decía nervioso.

-Claro que no Tío Stany, si yo los puedo amantar al mismo tiempo tú puedes cargarlos –dijo sonriendo.

Me sonroje un poco, los mire, se veían tan dulces, Mabel fue la primera en abrir los ojos, creí que se asustaría al verme, pero no fue así, por el contrario sus enormes ojos castaños se fijaron en mí y comenzó a sonreír. Sentía sus cabezas recargadas en mi pecho, ella comenzó a jalar mi pelo, después Dipper también despertó al escuchar los balbuceos de su hermana, él me miró con intriga y se puso a chupar mi solapa. No sabía cómo reaccionar a todo esto, sentí como cuatro cálidas y pequeñas manos tocaban mi rostro, a través de su tacto me reconocían, ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente por mis ojos. Ese par de niños me habían roto, si, roto como nunca creí volver a estarlo, ellos en un momento había derrumbado la barrera que le puse a mi corazón para no volver a amar a nadie, a no sentir ese cariño, a no preocuparme por alguien que no fuera yo mismo, si me daba tanto miedo volver a salir lastimado.

-Si –dije tragando mi llanto y abrazando a los gemelos fuertemente. -¡Sí! Yo quiero ser parte de su vida.

Mi sobrino y su esposa sonrieron, y fue así como ese par de mocosos llegó a mi existencia y la llenaron de vida. Me di el chance de conocer a Robert y Caskey, él era publicista y ella decoradora de interiores, pero sobre todo me di la oportunidad de verlos crecer. Estuve ahí cuando dieron sus primeros pasos, dijeron sus primeras palabras, cuando decidieron llamarme "Grunckle Stan". Cuando iniciaron la escuela, cuando aprendieron a andar en bicicleta, cuando Mabel recogió su primer gato, cuando Dipper leyó su primer libro, para mi fueron las primera cartas que Mabel escribió, fue a mí a quien Dipper derroto por primera vez en ajedrez.

Estuve con ellos en los momentos felices, y en lo tristes también acune a mi calabaza cuando lloró porque murió su perro, escuchaba a mi pequeño presumido cuando lo molestaban en la escuela, le dije a Mabel que ella seguiría siendo hermosa con o sin frenos, le dije a Dipper que jamás de avergonzara de ser diferente. Me gustaba cuando pasaban los cuatro unas semanas conmigo durante el verano, ir con ellos durante navidad y acción de gracias, me hacía feliz ser parte de su vida.

Por esos momentos me hacían continuar, porque el resto del año estaba atrapado en mi maldita rutina, en mi misión de traerlo de vuelta, y seguía carcomiéndome lentamente, ese par de niños era lo que me mantenía, lo que me permitía continuar. A veces me sentí tentado de contárselo a Robert pero corría el riesgo de que me detuviera, que me dijera esto no tenía sentido, que debía continuar, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que alguien me liberara de este purgatorio. Por eso cuando me llamo y dijo que los gemelos pasarían todo el verano conmigo me emocione, acondicione el ático, traje todo lo que yo consideraba necesario para que estuviera bien, porque yo los amo, los amo tanto.

Me deje caer en la cama, volvía a leer la carta de mi calabaza, la estruje contra mi pecho, pensé en mis dos sobrinos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Abrí mis ojos, realmente no había dormido más que un par de horas, escuche ruido en la cocina. Me dirigí hacia allá, a decir verdad me gustaba cocinar para Dipper y Mabel, prepararía unos de mis famosos Stanqueques espero que esta vez sin tanto Stan.

No pude dejar de sonreír la ver lo que pasaba en la cocina, si, la Cabaña estaba en ruinas, pero ahí estaba algo que me permitía no derrumbarme. Mis niños habían preparado el desayuno, Dipper al verme fue corriendo y me abrazó.

-Lo siento Tío Stan, perdóname por no confiar en ti –dijo con cierto aire triste.

No él nunca tendría que estar triste por mi causa –Dipper no tengo nada que perdonarte lo hiciste pensando en proteger a tu hermana.

Baje hasta su altura y era ahora yo quien lo abrazaba –estoy orgulloso de ti –le dije.

-Gracias Stan –decía abrazándome fuertemente.

-El expreso de Abrazosville llego –y Mabel se unió.

-Si cariño también estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dije para abrazarla.

Escuche como unos pasos llegaron hasta la cocina, era Ford, me miró con recelo, pero por primera vez en mi vida me importo un carajo lo que el pensara, yo tenía entre mis brazos a mi única familia.

-¡Tío Ford! –gritaron los dos y fueron a su lado.

Mi corazón se oprimió lo último que deseaba es que ese par resultara lastimado, o tal vez era yo quien lo seguía temiendo… No, ellos son lo más preciado que tengo.

Mire a Ford con furia, si, en efecto si ese nerd los lastimaba de alguna manera, a la mierda estos treinta años, se lo haría pagar.

 _CONTINUARA…_

Notas de la autora:

Quería ahondar en lo que significan Dipper y Mabel para Stan, creo en efecto que ese par fue por al menos trece años quienes le ayudaron a reparar su roto corazón, además como lo vimos en la serie Stanley es capaz de hacer a un lado a Ford si quienes están en peligro son los niños. Si Stan tu eres genial.

También espero terminar este fic antes del final de GF, para usar a lo máximo mi imaginación y no depender tanto de lo que pase, sólo me quedan dos capítulos más así espero poder terminar.

En otras cosas, estamos a siete días del GRAN FINALE compartan sus teorías, sí, mucho se ha especulado a acerca de Ford como el gran villano, pero yo apuesto mi reino a que no lo es ni lo será, tal vez por un momento sienta duda pero su familia lo hará reaccionar.

*Fragmento del libro Caín de José Saramago

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**_


End file.
